


Third Time's the Charm

by hiraya



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), omgcheckplease, omgcp
Genre: Fluff, M/M, probs a bit ooc, shitty just texts here lmao, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraya/pseuds/hiraya
Summary: "Third time's the charm" is what they always say. You didn't do well on the first try? Then try again. Oh, you didn't do well on the second? It's fine. You can definitely do it on the third time.And this? This is Bitty's third time to attend a charity event with Jack and the Falconers, and you'd think he'll get it right this time. But, of course, the universe proves again that no, he clearly does not.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont like summaries like what this one has but im too lazy to be bothered right now. this is the first story ive written after like 2 years. this is also my first ever fanfic for omgcheckplease, which i sincerely love, and is unbeta-d so please forgive me if grammar is bad and the characters are a bit ooc. if you like it, a kudos, comment, or even a share would be lovely! constructive criticism is also welcomed!
> 
> ps. there is a very /very/ lame attempt at sexual innuendos. forgive me for my lack of sexual experiences.

"Third time's the charm" is what they always say. You didn't do well on the first try? Then try again. Oh, you didn't do well on the second? It's fine. You can definitely do it on the third time.

And this? This is Bitty's third time to attend a charity event with Jack and the Falconers, and you'd think he'll get it right this time. But, of course, the universe proves again that no, he clearly does not. If you listen closely enough, you'll hear a growling sound from his stomach. And it's not like Bitty wants it to. Lord, he's even trying to subtly whisper sweet nothings to it, telling it to just stop already.

It's not his fault that so little food is served during this kind of event, and it's not his fault either that he just came from a rigorous practice at Samwell and wasted no time to get to Providence. So to say he's hungry is the biggest understatement in the world.

He casts a glance at his watch. An hour already passed meaning food will be served soon enough. He spends the remaining time hoping that maybe once, even just this once, the food to be served will be enough to satiate him.

Then again, luck seems to be against him today because of course, the serving is small as always. He picks up his fork and nudges the broccoli on his plate. Jack, sitting beside him, notices his lack of enthusiasm.

"Bittle, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no, honey," he immediately replies, not wanting to bother Jack. "Don't worry."

Jack still looks a bit concerned, nonetheless still drops the subject. Bitty manages to finish his food faster than anybody else. It wasn't enough to satisfy him, but at least it tasted good.

***

Only the closing remarks is left before the end of the program. It's already half past nine and around three hours since the start of the event. Bitty can't stop shaking his leg because he's eager to get out and finally eat legitimate food. Not like the food served wasn't legitimate, but food's supposed to make you full and satisfied, which definitely doesn't describe the served food.

Everyone claps after the remarks are finished. Several people stand up at once, ready to go home and get some rest or probably even extend the party. Bitty stands up with them too, and Jack grabs his hand.

"I'll bring you back to Samwell, yeah?"

Bitty widens his eyes because sure, a ride back is nice. But the call of his hunger for food is more alarming than anything else. But he also doesn't want to bother Jack so he says, "I'll just go back on my own. You can drop me off at the station."

Jack scrunches his eyebrows in concern. "Are you sure? I can-"

"You need your rest sweetpea," he cuts because it's true. "I know how tiring it was to talk to everyone." He doesn't mention his hunger.

Jack still looks concerned, but nods nonetheless, and together they head back to their car.

***

"You sure you're okay with me dropping you off here?" Jack asks for the nth time. They're parked near the station and Bitty's gathering his things before leaving.

"Yes. I'm definitely sure, Mr. Zimmermann. I insist. Now, go shoo and take a nap." He casts a quick glance around the area, and seeing no one much is around, he tiptoes and gives Jack a peck on the lips.

"Bye, honey," he says, squeezing Jack's arm.

"Bye, Bits."

Bitty watches as Jack goes back inside the car and leaves. Once the car goes out of his sight, Bitty nearly runs towards the nearest McDonalds, only a couple of blocks away from the train station. He opens the door and the smell of fries hit him. On most days, Bitty would be horrified at the mere thought of eating fast food. This isn't one of those most days.

///

After Jack left Bitty at the train station, Shitty messaged him that he's actually waiting in front of his door and to buy beer while he's on his way. Jack lets out a grunt and rolls his eyes. Leave it to Shitty to invite himself to his house without permission. He makes a u-turn and goes past the train station. He stops and parks at the nearby convenience store, and grudgingly walks towards it.

He grabs what he needs and hands out his payment. A breeze passes through when he opens the door. He was about to open the door to his car when he saw a figure in the McDonalds across the street, sitting on a table near the window, looking strangely familiar to Bitty. He squints to make sure he isn't seeing things. Then suddenly, the figure looks to his right, giving Jack enough view to confirm.

Jack's eyes widen because it is, indeed, Bitty. He's munching his burger with enthusiasm as if he just ran a marathon and needed energy. Luckily, he didn't notice Jack standing still across the street when he looked outside.

Confusion stops Jack's tracks from walking towards Bitty. He just dropped him off the train station. He's supposed to be inside the station, not outside eating McDonalds. And since when did Bitty like eating McDonalds? He only does when he's really - 

Oh, Jack thinks. Guilt seeps through him. He should've known. Bitty had practice so he should've known. But he didn’t so now he feels like a bad boyfriend. Jack goes inside his car instead and thinks of a plan to make it up to Bitty.

///

Two weeks have passed since the charity event, and Bitty was staring widely at his phone showing his conversation with Jack. Their texts go something like this:

Jack: There's another dinner.  
Jack: Can you accompany me again?  
Bittle: Of course, honey. When?  
Jack: Today.  
Bittle: ...

Bitty usually doesn't mind really, except there's an afternoon practice today meaning he has to run back to the Haus, dress up nicely, and get to Providence in another record time without getting to eat. And for sure, he won't get to eat much during dinner either.

His phone pings flashing Jack's text.

Jack: Bittle?  
Jack: D:

Bitty hurriedly opens his phone to reply.

Bittle: Got it. Will meet you there :*

After sending the reply, he sighs and buries his head on the opened book in front of him. Oh, the things he does for his sweetpea.

***

"Where are we going?" Bitty asks.

They were both in the car, hands entwined with Jack's other hand on the wheel, and Jack won't stop smiling. Bitty's happy for him; he loves seeing Jack smile. But it's starting to creep him out.

"You'll see."

Bitty just sends him a curious look to which Jack replied with a squeeze of his hand.

"You seem awfully happy for dinner," Bitty chirps.

"Always happy for a dinner with you."

"You're ridiculous." Bitty can't help the blood rushing to his cheeks.

After twenty minutes, Jack pulls over in front of a restaurant.

Bitty sends Jack a weird look. "We're not going to a hotel or something akin?"

Jack decides to ignore him and goes out of the car to go over Bitty's door. He opens the door, and Bitty steps outside. The restaurant is a family buffet. But right now, Bitty and Jack might be a bit too overdressed considering they're wearing tuxedos.

Bitty looks over at Jack beside him: "I thought we were having dinner?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

Bitty stares at Jack, mouth gaping a bit.

Jack's face flashes worry. "Do you not want to have dinner here? We can go to a different place if you -"

"No, no," Bitty cuts. He really doesn't mind. In fact, he wants to. It's a buffet, and he's hungry. Only a dumb hungry person will deny to eat here. But he's also confused. He thought they were having dinner with some sponsors. "I would love to. But we're going to eat here? With sponsors and the team?"

"Um, not exactly with sponsors or the team... or anything like," Jack says, cheeks blushing and hands fiddling with his necktie. Bitty continues to stare dumbly at him.

"Remember the last charity event and I dropped you off at the train station?"

Bitty nods in acknowledgement.

"I had to make u-turn because Shitty told me to get some things so I went to a convenience store," Jack blushes even harder. "And when I was about to get in my car to leave, I saw you. In McDonalds. Eating."

Bitty's face flashes from surprise to embarrassment to guilt in a matter of seconds. His face feels hot, like very hot. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah," Jack sighs, and chuckling a little.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Jack," Bitty rushes. "It's not like the food wasn't great or anything during the event. It's just that it was so little, and I had practice, so I was really really hungry. And usually I wouldn't eat at McDonalds because have you seen their food?! And I would rather eat the food at the event. But I couldn't help it. I was just really -"

"Bits," Jack cuts, grabbing Bitty's shoulders and smiling softly. "It's okay. It's not your fault at all. The food wasn't enough even for me. And I knew you had practice, but I didn't even bother asking you out to eat after. It's my fault really. Sorry, Bits."

Bitty opens his mouth to say something, but Jack interrupts him. "Wait, listen. I'm sorry because I didn't think of how hungry and possibly even tired you were that time. So this," he gestures at the restaurant, "is the least thing I could do."

"So you tricked me into thinking we were gonna go somewhere fancy, only to surprise me by bringing me to a family buffet, looking overdressed, so that I could eat a lot?"

Jack blushes harder. "To be fair, you look hot in that tux."

Bitty can't stop his giggles from coming out, and his face even feels hotter. But this time he knows it isn't because of embarrassment. "You're such a dork, Mr. Zimmermann," he squeals.

"Fine, you're forgiven," he says because he knows Jack won't admit it wasn't his fault at all anyway. "Now, let's go eat with our tux, and go back home so I can show you what really hot things this tux can do." He winks, and Jack's face turns even redder.

Bitty laughs and grabs Jack's hand before going in.


End file.
